


Непредсказуемые последствия перемен

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Лили боится сложностей. Им хорошо вместе, и она не хочет это терять.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Непредсказуемые последствия перемен

— Еще не устала от этих ролевых игр?

Лили пожимает плечами и продолжает рисовать стрелки на веках.

— Есть ведь косметические заклинания. Почему ты пользуешься маггловской косметикой?

— А еще я курю маггловские сигареты, — хмыкает она. — Не будь ханжой.

— О чудо, она умеет говорить.

Она усмехается краем губ и бросает в него подушку.

— Иногда ты невыносим.

— За это и любишь. Разве нет?

— Разве люблю? — она копирует его интонацию. — Что-то не припомню признаний.

— Это единственная причина, по которой меня можно столько времени терпеть, — хмыкает он, тянется к пачке, выбивает сигарету и прикуривает.

Лили окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и молча собирается.

— Я же не Роза, чтобы спать только по любви, — отвечает, когда он уже и не ждет. — Секс без обязательств для того и придуман, чтобы не заморачиваться.

— Правила нужны, чтобы их нарушать, — беспечно возражает он. — Что скажешь?

Лили хмурится и закусывает губу.

— Мне не нужны сложности. — Наклоняется и целует его в щеку. — Нам хорошо вместе. Я не хочу это терять.

— Почему ты так боишься перемен?

— Потому что у них непредсказуемые последствия.

— Лил...

— Мне пора.

Она выходит за дверь прежде, чем он снова возразит. Лили не имеет права на слабость. Она сразу аппарирует, только дома прислоняется к стене и сползает по ней вниз.

Она не может рисковать, иначе... Если он уйдет, ей придется собирать себя по частям. Она слишком долго ждала, когда он обратит на нее внимание, чтобы так просто отказаться.

* * *

Лили запускает пальцы в его волосы и захлебывается стоном, когда он резко дергает ее за волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову.

Пару лет назад она и не мечтала о таком, а сейчас... умоляет не останавливаться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — выдыхает ей в шею. — Скажи, и я сделаю.

Она закусывает губу и прижимается к нему всем телом, насколько позволяет поза.

— Скажи.

Лили одновременно ненавидит его и желает до искр из глаз.

Он знает, он прекрасно знает, что ей нужно.

— Просто сделай, — едва слышно шепчет.

— Скажи, — настаивает он и сжимает грудь через блузку.

— Возьми меня.

Он каждый раз заставляет говорить это вслух, а она каждый раз сдается. Сопротивляться ему у Лили не выходит. Да и стоит ли, если желания совпадают?

Он раздевает ее даже быстрее, чем обычно. Или у нее окончательно сносит крышу?

Она слишком долго тянула со встречей. Нет никакой возможности сдерживаться и не кричать.

Лили впивается ногтями ему в плечи и подается навстречу жарким поцелуям и жадным губам. У него такой голодный взгляд, а она так в нем нуждается...

— Скорп, — протяжно стонет она. — Не медли, я уже на пределе.

Кажется, он усмехается, а в следующую секунду толкает ее на кровать и нависает сверху.

— Легко не отделаешься, — шипит на ухо.

Поспешно опускается поцелуями вниз по телу. Она даже вдохнуть толком не успевает, как он касается языком клитора. Лили подбрасывает на кровати, она выгибается дугой и судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Настолько хорошо, насколько неожиданно. Она никогда не просила, он никогда не делал, а теперь... Оставшиеся мысли выветриваются из головы, она превращается в клубок оголенных нервов. Он крепко держит ее за бедра, не давая закрыться, и творит нечто невообразимое. Она с силой сжимает свою грудь, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить ощущения, получается из рук вон плохо. Скорпиус практически обездвиживает ее, остается только наслаждаться и стонать. Она полностью теряется в ощущениях, забывается. Скорпиус такой близкий и родной, что на мгновение она думает, будто он и правда принадлежит ей. Эта мысль пронзает молнией, Скорпиус трахает ее языком, и мир рассыпается искрами под веками. Лили прокусывает губу, первая судорога оргазма прокатывается по телу.

Кажется, она отключается на пару секунд, а когда приходит в себя, Скорпиус серьезно на нее смотрит.

— Тебе ведь хорошо со мной?

У Лили не сразу получается сфокусировать на нем взгляд. А когда получается, до мозга не доходит смысл его вопроса.

— Разве есть причины сомневаться?

— Тогда почему мы не можем встречаться?

Потому что ты обязательно от меня уйдешь, хочется прокричать ему в лицо, но Лили лишь слабо улыбается.

— Сейчас хочешь это обсудить? — Она ощущает, как в бедро упирается его член. — Я была бы не против продолжить. — Она пытается обхватить рукой член, но Скорпиус отстраняется. — Ты ведь хочешь... — уверенно начинает она, да так и умолкает.

Что за навязчивая идея поговорить о чувствах? Неужели непонятно, что она избегает этого как огня?

— Мне нужны ответы, а после оргазма ты максимально расслаблена и сговорчива.

Лили закатывает глаза.

Похоже, он не оставляет ей выбора. Скорпиус решил все за нее.

— Ты встречался с моей кузиной, — фыркает она. — Будет неудобно.

— А прятаться по углам, словно преступники, лучше? — Он наваливается на нее всем телом, и Лили едва сдерживает стон. Слишком приятно и желанно. — Мы взрослые люди. В конце концов, может, у нас с Розой не получилось, потому что я подсознательно хотел тебя.

— Чего?

Лили не в состоянии сказать что-то более вразумительное. Уж очень неожиданно звучат его слова.

— Ты была всегда рядом с ней. — Скорпиус отводит взгляд, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять — он жалеет, что не прикусил вовремя язык. — Тогда я об этом не думал. Когда был с Розой, — поспешно добавляет. — А в последнее время все чаще вспоминаю, и мне кажется, что...

— Скучаешь по кузине? — грубо обрывает его Лили. — Она еще надеется.

— Куда делась та милая, добрая девочка, которой ты была, — устало откликается он, разжимает руки и отпускает ее. — Иногда мне ее так не хватает.

— Она выросла и отказывается быть чьей-либо заменой или таблеткой, — огрызается она и пытается найти свою одежду. — Извини, если разочаровала.

Скорпиус качает головой. Он рассматривает ее из-под опущенных ресниц и грустно улыбается.

— Не разочаровала, — наконец выдыхает, когда она наклоняется за бельем. — Поставила жизнь с ног на голову. Тебя ведь ни понять, ни прочитать невозможно.

— Плохо старался, — бросает она и выуживает трусики из-под кровати.

— Достаточно, чтобы влюбиться.

Она застывает на месте и смотрит на него во все глаза. Секс совершенно точно не при чем. Скорпиус отложил бы разговор на другое время. И не впервые он пытается говорить об отношениях, но влюбился...

Лили приходится вдохнуть и выдохнуть несколько раз, чтобы немного унять сердцебиение. Она столько мечтала услышать нечто подобное, что сейчас абсолютно теряется.

— И чего ты от меня ждешь?

— Минета? — ухмыляется он.

В противовес своим словам обхватывает член ладонью и медленно начинает дрочить. Лили как завороженная наблюдает за его движениями и облизывает губы.

Чертовски хорош! И Скорпиус, и его член.

Лили чувствует, как снова возбуждается. Невозможно спокойно смотреть на потрясающего, дрочащего перед тобой любовника. Он не отпускает ее взгляд, все ритмичнее трахает кулак, и Лили не сдерживается. Она опускает руку и ласкает себя. Устоять нет никаких вариантов.

— Мы гребаные извращенцы, — стонет она сквозь зубы.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Кончи для меня.

Скорпиус ухмыляется и ускоряется. Она слышит, как дыхание становится еще более прерывистым, видит, как зрачки расширяются настолько, что радужка почти исчезает, замечает, как тело скручивает первая судорога. Он напрягается, но до последнего пытается удержать зрительный контакт. Лили плюет на свои сомнения, она не может иначе. Не сейчас, не с ним. Она отбрасывает его руку и насаживается ртом на член. Скорпиуса выгибает, он сдавленно рычит, хватает ее за волосы и не позволяет отстраниться. Он слишком близок к оргазму и слишком не хочет ее отпускать. Лили плотнее обхватывает член губами и проводит ногтями по его груди. Скорпиус до боли тянет ее волосы и кончает с утробным криком в горло. Лили послушно глотает сперму и вылизывает его до капли. Ей нравится думать, что Скорпиус теряет голову именно из-за нее. Нравится грубость. Наверное, она неправильная, но чувствует себя на своем месте.

Скорпиус тянет ее вверх, обнимает и целует в висок.

— Почему у нас все так сложно?

— Зато нескучно, — бездумно отзывается она.

— Я никогда ни с кем тебя не сравнивал, — вдруг говорит он, и она напрягается.

Лили хочет сказать многое, но не может подобрать слов.

— И с Розой?.. — на грани слышимости выдыхает она.

— Особенно с ней.

Облегчение прокатывается по телу, словно второй оргазм, и на пару минут она выпадает из реальности. Она всерьез верила, что отпустила болезненную ревность к Розе, — нагло лгала себе.

— Пару раз казалось, что мстишь мне за что-то. — Она гулко сглатывает и продолжает: — Думала, что в этот момент ты представлял Розу.

Скорпиус горько усмехается.

— Мстил, — честно признается он. — За то, что такая твердолобая и не замечаешь, как я устал играть по твоим правилам.

— А мой брат тебя не беспокоит?

— Альбус все понял даже раньше меня, — фыркает Скорпиус. — И тогда же пообещал начистить морду, если вдруг опорочу твою честь.

Лили закатывает глаза.

— Как будто это ему решать. — Она ухмыляется и целует его в щеку. — Я и сама могу за себя постоять.

— Ну, так что? Готова к сложностям?

— Нет. — Она качает головой. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что и дальше оттягивать неизбежное ты не позволишь.

— Мерлин, я же не предлагаю тебе дать интервью для первой полосы «Пророка». Просто попробовать быть вместе, как...

— Пара? — заканчивает она за него и выгибает бровь. — Малфой, а ты, оказывается, романтик.

— Эта информация для ограниченного круга лиц. — Он опускает руки на ее ягодицы и крепко сжимает. — Придется заплатить за знание.

— Надеюсь, пощады не будет. — Лили подмигивает ему и ойкает, когда он переворачивается и вжимает ее в постель.

— Даже если будешь умолять.

Скорпиус впивается грубым поцелуем в ее губы и больше не растягивает удовольствие. Закидывает ноги себе на плечи и резко входит. Лили кусает его нижнюю губу, запускает пальцы в волосы и царапает кожу головы. Так хорошо, что даже не верится.

Она так давно влюблена в него, что даже не помнит, когда именно все началось.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет он на ухо за пару мгновений до оргазма.

Лили хватается за признание, но едва ли сможет ответить ему. Она еще нескоро поверит в реальность происходящего. Она будет молчать. Скорпиус и так разрушает ее защиту — бастион за бастионом. Он имеет над ней слишком большую власть, не стоит давать на руки самый главный козырь.

Иногда перемены бывают приятными, но и тогда нельзя позволить им кружить голову. Лили боится, что за счастьем последует боль, но и терять Скорпиуса она не готова. Пусть, она и не может поверить в правду, быть с ним рядом она может себе позволить. Раз уж его не устраивает секс без обязательств. Возможно, со временем она и вправду поверит... Вдруг ему вправду нужна Лили Поттер. Последствия любого решения непредсказуемы, это — Скорпиус принял за них обоих. Лили надеется, что они оба о нем не пожалеют. Она очень надеется. Тяжело чувствовать боль там, где раньше жила любовь. Потерять Розу было очень сложно. Лили боится, что вычеркнуть Скорпиуса из сердца будет еще больнее. Ей остается верить в счастливый конец их истории. По крайней мере, когда она только начинается.


End file.
